


Dreams Pay

by Valkrist (Anouk_Tyrell)



Series: InceptGen [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anouk_Tyrell/pseuds/Valkrist
Series: InceptGen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946005
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: InceptGen





	Dreams Pay

_Extractor of thoughts_

_Haunte **d** by own projections_

_The black market knows_

_The shade walks away_

_A d **r** ess is giving it shape_

_Waiting for a train_

_Point man the think **e** r_

_Everything in its right place_

_Impossible tricks_

_**A** rchitect constructs_

_Complex never-ending streets_

_World is collapsing_

_Forger is joining_

_Bodies changing fluently_

_**M** ore than just a thief_

_The chemi **s** t will work_

_Numbers and formulae mix_

_**P** otions to create_

_The m **a** rk doesn't know_

_Innocent child in this world_

_Soon to be governed_

_The tourist will look_

_Every movement might matter_

_Mone **y** to be paid_


End file.
